In the past, most aerators have been designed with upwardly directed discharging jets and have not combined the flow of air under pressure with water under pressure wherein the supply water is provided from the surface area of the pond to be aerated, thus providing maximum air content in the supply water which is combined with pressurized air in a discharge flow directed substantially parallel to the bottom of the pond for maximum circulation and dispersion.